my_2nd_version_of_what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Eighth Doctor
Grumpy but kind hearted much like his original incarnation, The Eighth Doctor was a Grandfatherly figure who had a kind and softer nature. While the Doctor was no longer a manipulator, he did occasionally slip back into the role in order to stop the Hoothi from taking over Heaven. The Doctor initially traveled with his predecessors final two companions, Kate Tollings and Hex the Ice Warrior. However after Hex died saving the Doctor from being shot and Kate sacrificed herself with Jan to stop the Hoothi, the Doctor began traveling alone, before being summoned to Gallifrey by Romana who requested that he help fix time distortions that had occurred in his past, so the Doctor aided his Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh incarnations in previous adventures. After his adventure with the Seventh Doctor, Ace went to say goodbye to him when suddenly the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS took off with her inside. After an adventure on Skaro, Ace was reunited with her Doctor on Gallifrey when he and four other incarnations were summoned to stop the Valeyard who had infiltrated the Matrix. After some time alone, The Doctor befriended Dr Grace Holloway a UNIT Doctor from 1994 San Diego who became his companion. After several adventures with Grace, the Doctor finally regenerated into his next incarnation on Gallifrey after he was thrown on to the Eye of Harmony by Roiyden. Biography Post-Regeneration While on Gallifrey, the Doctor, Kate, Hex, Romana, Leela, Ace and K-9 visited the Doctor's Ancestral home of Lungbarrow where they cleared the Doctor of murder. The Doctor, Kate, Hex, Leela, Ace and K-9 escaped the house just as it collapsed and toppled over the cliff with Glospin inside. However when Romana became trapped, the Doctor went back and saved her, allowing her to escape but causing the Doctor to be crushed in the process. Kate, Hex and the others dug him out, but the Doctor was already dying. They then said goodbye to Romana II, Leela, Andred, Ace, K9 Marks I and II before departing. After getting inside the Doctor told Kate and Hex not to worry and that “He was a comin'” The Doctor then regenerated into his next incarnation. (TV: Lungbarrow) After regenerating the Doctor explained the concept to Hex and Kate. After this the Doctor took off and spent some time getting used to his new body. Eventually an unknown force took control of the TARDIS, forcing it to land outside Margrave University in 2001. The Doctor, Kate and Hex teamed up with UNIT to stop a group of animal Rights activists led by a student named Scobie, who planned on unleashing a race known as the Numlocks on Earth to free the Lab Rats. The Doctor was eventually able to defeat the Numlocks. (TV: Blood And Iron) Travels with Kate and Hex The Doctor picked up a distress signal coming from the planet Alixion. Upon arriving, the Doctor, Kate and Hex found it it was a barren planet inhabited only by Beetle like creatures known as the Meleixian and a strange church which was run by a man known only as the Abbot. The Doctor, Kate and Hex eventually discovered that the followers had all been possessed by the Abbot who fed on their mental energy and decided to feed on the Doctor's mental energy. The Doctor was locked in a dungeon and nearly had all his mental energy drained, but was rescued by Kate and Hex. He then defeated the Abbot by forcing him to feed on to much energy. The trio then departed. (TV: Alixion) Losing Hex and Kate The Doctor, Kate and Hex were drinking Tea in the TARDIS when they heard a distress call from a spaceship crashing into Karn. Answering the call, the Doctor found that there was no way to deflect the ship or save it with a tractor beam, forcing himself, Kate and Hex to board the ship to manually retrieve the sole survivor detected. The Doctor tried to save the last remaining crewman Cass, but she sealed herself away inside the ship by deadlocking the door when she saw the TARDIS, choosing to die in the belief that the Doctor, Kate and Hex were the ones who sabataged the ship. The Doctor having no other choice, fled back into the TARDIS with Kate and Hex just as the ship hit the surface of Karn and erupted into flames. When the Doctor, Kate and Hex came to, the trio left the TARDIS and found themselves in the Sisterhood's temple, while there Ohilia Informed him that some great power had arrived on Karn and was trying to destroy them. The Doctor, Kate and Hex began exploring and eventually were captured by several Gallifreyans and were taken to a temple where the Doctor found that Morbius had survived and was attempting to gain a new Time Lord body using the Elixir of Life which he had gotten some of his followers to steal and a single Time Lord Cell, both of which were placed in a machine known as the Reconfiguration Unit. Morbius was successful in growing a new body and planned to use the Doctor's TARDIS to lead an invasion fleet and launch a doomsday weapon to destroy Gallifrey. The Doctor, Kate and Hex escaped captivity and used the TARDIS to contact the Time Lords who sent a squadron down to destroy the weapon and Morbius. During the siege, the Doctor and Hex helped to destroy the doomsday device, however Morbius attempted to shoot the Doctor with a Stazor gun, Hex leapt out in front of the Doctor and took the blast, killing him. Morbius then tried to steal the TARDIS, only for the Doctor and Kate to enter just as it took off. The Doctor and Morbius entered a fist-fight, which ended with Morbius being sucked out into the time vortex and Kate almost being sucked out along with him, before being rescued by the Doctor. After returning to Karn, the Doctor and Kate attended a funeral for Hex. (TV: The Return of Morbius) Following the funeral of Kate's friend Julian Milton, the Doctor brought the TARDIS to 2570 Heaven, where the pair became friends with a group called the Travellers, while attempting to find a temple in order to discover what had happened to a race known as the Hoothi. The Doctor then helped Professor Benny Summerfield open the way to a Heavenite observatory, and deciphered writing they found to discover a plot by the Hoothi to use Heaven to create an army of the dead, the Doctor then learned that Bernice was actually trying to help the Hoothi. Entering Puterspace, the Doctor was attacked by the Vacuum Church, working in league with the Hoothi, and forced to relive the slow death of his third incarnation, until he was freed by Christopher, a psychic Traveller. Realising the danger the falling Hoothi fibres would cause, the Doctor ordered Kate to quickly unearth the observatory, which could detect otherwise invisible Hoothi spheres, and, knowing that the pyrokinetic Traveller Jan Rydd, whom Kate had fallen in love with, had been infected by a fibre, the Doctor ordered him to travel to the sphere. After using Brother Phaedrus of the Vacuum Church to summon the sphere to Puterspace, the Doctor used Christopher to send a message to Jan to ignite the sphere, killing himself in the process. The Doctor then confronted Bernice Summerfield who revealed that Kate had been with Jan in the sphere, she then attempted to kill the Doctor but was soon arrested With Heaven safe, the Doctor left to wander the Vortex alone for a while. (TV: Love and War) Time Alone The Doctor next arrived in Lanchshire in the 1920's to enjoy some peace and quiet. However soon after arriving, the Villagers began acting hostile and violent towards each other. The Doctor began to investigate but were soon framed for causing the sudden outbreak of violence. Later on he was visited by Romana who had come looking for a renegade Time Lord, she helped the Doctor to escape and after some more investigation he and Romana learned that a kind resident not effected was in fact the Rani, who had been creating a special drink that heightened a person's agression. The Doctor went to confront her and were almost turned violent by the Rani's formula but was able to resist. The Doctor then created an antidote to the formula that turned everyone back to normal, causing the Rani to make her escape. After this, the Doctor departed. (TV: Vengeance of The Rani) Helping his Previous Incarnations The Doctor was summoned to Gallifrey by Romana, upon arriving, he learned from her that severe time distortions had started to appear along his timestream so Romana requested that the Doctor travel back along his timestream to repair the distortions to which the Doctor reluctantly agreed. During this time, the Doctor aided his Third incarnation and UNIT in a battle with the Cybermen, the Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane in defeating the Wirrn on the moon, his fifth incarnation and Nysa against the Sontarans, and battled the Master alongside the Sixth Doctor and Mel. (TV: The Master's Revolution) Personality The Eighth Doctor harkened back to his original incarnation, like his First incarnation he was a grandfatherly figure, and held himself in high regard and would criticize those who made poor decisions or were doing one thing he disagreed with. But also expressed compassion, warmth and wit. The Doctor acted as a Grandfather like figure towards his companions, and would often lecture them, and look out for them. The Doctor would also get angry and scorn people when he disagreed with them. He was also known to act sarcastic to those around him. However the Doctor showed huge respect and admiration for his companions, allies and other Alien races. However he also showed disgust and hatred towards his enemies. He even had to an extent a huge respect for the Time Lords, feeling that Romana was making Gallifrey a better place, however he still felt annoyed whenever the Time Lords decided to interfere in his life. Physical Appearance Other Information Behind The Scenes Casting Before landing on McCallum. Andrew Cartmel was originally going to go with Richard Griffiths however to unknown reason. Griffiths backed out. Cartmel also saw auditions for Peter Cook and Ian Richardson. List Of Appearances Season 28 * Lungbarrow Season 29 * Blood And Iron * Alixion * The Return of Morbius * Love and War * Vengeance of The Rani Season 30 * Terror of the Cybermen * Revenge of the Wirrn * The King of Sontar * The Master's Revelation * Human Nature * Daleks of Skaro 30th Anniversary Special * The Dark Dimension Season 31 * Sea Devils In San Diego * The Death of Lincoln * Network * Spare Parts * Laird of the McCrimmon Season 32 * Armageddon Day * Legacy * Fear of the Witching Hour * Blink * Age of Steel Season 33 * The Left-Handed Hummingbird * The Voyage of Despair * The Bishop of Death * Origins of Merlin * Gallifrey Forever Season 35 * The Rani's Game Season 40 * Origins of Merlin 2008 Christmas Special * The Sirens of Time Season 50 * The First Sontaran Movies * Doctor Who: The Movie (2003) * Doctor Who: Revival Category:Characters Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords